Falling for My Roommate
by tophaintweak
Summary: If there is one thing not to do in collage, is get a roommate. That is if your outside the dorms and you have an apartment. I did that and I ended up falling in love with them, and it's all because of my bestfriend, Korra. She recommended me to get a roommate and now I'm head over heels for him... My name is Asami Sato and this is how I fell for my roommate.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone I'm here with a new story, this is my first LoK story my other one is a poem so check that out^^.**

"I really want to show my dad what I'm really made of" Asami said dramatically and making a fist to make it even more dramatic.

"I dunno Asami, getting your own apartment and job is really hard work. You're really lucky to live in a mansion, why do you want to get an apartment?" her best friend Korra asked.

They two were at Korra part- time job and Korra was on her break, and the two were having an unusual conversions compared to their everyday ones.

Apparently Asami wanted to get an apartment and a job, she wanted to prove to her dad that she could survive on her own, but the problem was…. No part-time job could pay the rent of the rent of an apartment.

The pair was both in collage and luckily Korra had a scholarship and was living on campus, Well for Asami she was rich enough to buy the whole collage if it wasn't for her dad, so she got into the school naturally.

"But Korra I can't stay as daddy's girl forever, you know that. So what should I do?" Asami folded her arms and dug her head into them. This was way harder then she expected.

"Well…. Have you check all the apartments? Maybe there a cheap one around the area" Korra half smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know what to do; she had never been in Asami's position.

Asami head rose up and she lifted a brow "If I hadn't checked all the apartments do you think I'll be coming to you for help?" she answered quite harshly and sighed.

Korra rolled her eyes and sat there thinking, first this girl would be complaining for the most expensive necklace and now she was complaining about not getting a cheap enough apartment.

Then an idea pooped into her head "Hey I have an idea, you know my boyfriend Bolin right?"

"Yeah, he goes to our collage"

"Yeah well, he said him and his brother wants to live separately 'cause they got into an argument, so his brother is trying to look for an apartment too, maybe you could get a two bedroom place and share the rent with him? You two could be roommates!" Korra explained and said the last part excitedly.

Asami took this into thought, _Hmmm I could share the rent with someone that could make it easier, plus Korra knows him so it's not moving in with a complete stranger. If I get a part-time job quickly I can pay my part of the rent and still have a little money to spare…. I think. Maybe I should do it. Yeah I'll go for it._

"Ok, Korra I'll do it but first I will have to get a part time job and find the best apartment then we take it from there" Asami said and flicked her hair and leaned back a bit.

"Yes! Great, but I must warn you Asami he is really handsome, you might Fall in love with him!" Korra said while wiggling her eye brows.

Asami rolled her eyes at that and folded her hands underneath her chest "Korra, Don't be silly your 19 years old grow up, I'm not gonna fall for him. I don't even know his name yet"

"His name is Mako and Trust me Asami Sato you're gonna fall for him hard" Korra said and she leaned closer to Asami with her hands on her hips. Asami opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Korra's time watch; they both looked down at Korra's wrist.

"Ah sorry Asami but I have to go back to work; my boss is literally going to kill me if I don't!" Korra said as she stood up at took her coffee up from the table. Asami got up too and look a bit confused.

"Really is your boss that strict?" Asami asked and flipped her raven hair out of her face and put her hand on her hip, her signature pose.

"Yeah, I feel like quitting 'cause of him, he's so mean. I think he just hates me" she answered and started walking up to the store she worked at.

"Man I feel sorry for you, I have to go and study for that project we have to do, and I haven't started one piece of it." Asami sighed she shouldn't of been daydreaming about apartments on that Sunday afternoon.

"Oh you haven't finished it, I did I ages ago"

"Korra we got it four days ago"

"Really it seems longer than that" Korra wondered and Asami signed at her stupidity, oh Korra.

Korra looked at her watch and turned to Asami again "Sorry Asami now I really have to go see ya!" Asami waved to her friend and started walking back home.

On the way home Asami was in her own thoughts _this is good, now all I have to do is get a job and the apartment and wait for the new person, I mean Mako to move in. Finally now I won't be daddy's little girl, I'm going to start a new life and prove my dad wrong when he said I wouldn't stand a chance on my own._

_I wonder if Mama smiling down at me, her girl is growing up. But I shouldn't make a big deal out of it, it's only moving out. I was eventually going to move out from dads place anyway. I just can't wait!_

_By now Asami was at her front door a_nd she took out her key and opened the door, she greeted her dad quickly and went upstairs to her room and went straight on her laptop.

"Hmmm I wonder if I should get this apartment or that one…"

**A/N: sorry this Chapter was short, it's only the beginning and I'm testing it out, in future I hope to make them longer. Please review and follow and favourite thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hi everyone I'm back with another chapter and thanks for the reviews they mean a lot thanks! Let's begin.**

Asami had just finished moving the last box of her stuff into the apartment she just got. She already got a job, she was a waitress in a five-star restaurant and finally found the right apartment.

Even though her dad didn't really approve of letting her go and live on her own, he gave her a bit of money to pay the first rent bill and from there she was on her own.

"Jeez, now comes the hard bit… unpacking" Asami sighed and lifted the nearest box to her to her room, she was expecting her roommate tomorrow. Korra made sure that this Mako would share the apartment with her.

Asami picked a nice looking apartment, it was a bit classy but the type when you could add few touches by yourself.

As Asami went to her room that she picked, she put the box down on the floor and opened it. She then started unpacking her clothes and started hanging them in the wardrobe.

"Hmm, I guess I'm expecting my roommate tomorrow, I wonder what he's like. Korra said he's handsome but she was only fooling around, right? Anyway I hope he isn't the messy and dirty type of person ,it's going to be weird living with a man, sure I had boyfriend's in the past but this is a bit different, I'm actually going to live with the guy, not that he's my boyfriend or anything"

Asami sighed to herself and finished with her first box, she went back to the living room where the rest of her boxes where.

"This is going to be a long day…"

**THE NEXT DAY!**

Asami sat on the white and black couch and switched on the television, she was waiting for her roommate to arrive and boy was she eager to meet him.

When she had finished unpacking her boxes yesterday she went to the supermarket and bought some groceries for the fridge and cupboards. She didn't buy a lot in case he didn't like what she got so when he did come he could buy his own stuff.

She also made sure everything was perfect for his arrival, not that he was a king or anything. Just a little something for him to see the type of person she was.

She had talked to Korra in the night for her to describe him to Asami. From the sound of him he was a tight closed up person but she wasn't so sure.

Asami switched the channels to find a programme she actually liked, the she found her favourite show. _Sherlock, _it was a British TV show that was an hour long and she really enjoyed it.

Half way into it the doorbell rang and Asami got up straight away. She quickly ran to the bathroom and checked herself in the mirror. _"Looking good Asami, remember first impressions are always the best" _She thought to herself and went to the front door

She stood there for a second then opened the door. At her eye-level she was looking at someone's chest, she raised her head a bit and the first thing she noticed was golden amber eyes. She stared into them for a while the looked at the persons face in general.

The person, well the man, had black hair that was almost spiked. He had pale skin but it was a bit toned. Asami stared at the guy and he stared back. He was a head taller than her so he had look down a bit.

They were having eye contact until he broke the silence. "Um, you must be Asami. Korra told me a bit about you. Oh by the way my name is Mako" he said.

Asami got her voice back all of a sudden and opened the door a little wider. "Yeah I'm Asami, Um, I hope Korra didn't say a lot about me, hehe. I guess we'll be living together now" Asami said a bit nervously. But you could hear it in her voice.

Mako came into the Apartment and looked quite amazed "Wow nice apartment, mine looks like a matchbox compared to this"

"Really well, this is going to be your new home" Asami said, then she mentally face palmed herself._ Really Asami? I sound like an evil witch in disguise._

"OK, let me show you to your room" She offered the looked down to his stuff he was holding. He hand only two suit cases, only a bit big and the other a little smaller. He really wasn't the pack- everything- into – your –new –apartment type of guy.

"Thanks" Mako said and he smiled. Asami blushed a tiny blush but hid it under her hair and quickly walked pass him as he followed her.

She showed him is him which was right beside hers, she opened the door and to a plain room that was nice but simple.

"Er, I think now you can unpack your stuff and I'll go prepare lunch" Asami said quickly and brushed pass in and into the kitchen.

Today she was going to make spaghetti Balinese that was ok right? Everyone like that right? She shook her head of any discouragement. She took a pot and filled it with water, she then put in some pasta and a bit of salt. She went to the fridge and took out some minced meat and started work on it.

She was in deep thought, _he seems like a nice guy. But does amber eyes are so… different. He so handsome as well, Korra told me that before but I didn't know he was this handsome and when I brushed pass him he smelled like scented candles, does smell nice. I really think I'm going to enjoy living with him._

_He also looks well built, not does type of over-built men. This might be fun, we will just have to wait and see how this turns out._

_**A/N: this is chapter two! Hope you enjoyed it. review, follow and favourite please!**_


End file.
